Fatal Friday
by Perfect Mistake.11
Summary: When Gabriella is grounded and has to stay at her Aunt's huge house by herself until midnight, will things go quiet, or will they turn into life threatening events? Trailer up! [Troyella]
1. Trailer

A/N: Here's a trailer for my new fic; I'll update the uninvited soon. It's sorta based on When a Stranger Calls, but different…you'll see. For instance she's not babysitting anyone, but she is alone in a huge house. And the stalker guy is different. And I have the first chapter of this written already; maybe I'll post later tonight.

**Bold** is voice, _italics_ are actions, regular is dialogue.

**It was supposed to be a quiet night…**

_Gabriella and her mother driving in a car._

Gabriella: Mom, I really don't see why I have to come with you. You're just going to leave me alone in the house anyway.

Ms. Montez: (disappointed) You know why, Gabriella.

_Gabriella rolls her eyes, leaning her head against the window._

_Changes to Gabriella and Ms. Montez standing inside the house, with Aunt Marcy and Uncle Jerry._

Marcy: the security system is quite simple, you just enter the correct code and then it's set.

_Gabriella nods, and then watches them walk out the door._

**But what she was going to get…**

_Gabriella reading a book on the couch, while the phone rings. She reaches over and picks it up._

Gabriella: Hello?

**Was quite the opposite. **

Voice on phone: (heavy breathing; scratchy reception) I…see…you

_Gabriella's eyes widen, and then she hangs up the phone quickly. She looks around her nervously. _

_Changes to her in the kitchen, going through the fridge_

Gabriella: (mumbling) Where is the ketchup?

_Phone rings, Gabriella slowly switches her gaze to the phone, and then picks it up._

Gabriella: (quietly) Hello?

Voice: (whisper) Behind the soda…the ketchup

_Gabriella reaches slowly into the fridge, moves the soda bottle and sees the ketchup behind it. She drops the phone, running to the window and shutting all the blinds and curtains. _

**What would you do…**

_Gabriella on the phone with Troy._

Troy: (concerned) Gabriella are you okay? You seem kind of…anxious.

_Gabriella looking around the room nervously._

Gabriella: (taking quick, nervous breaths) Yeah…I'm fine…

Troy: Are you sure? You don't sound it. Do you want me to stop by for awhile?

_Suddenly a crash is heard from upstairs. Gabriella looks up quickly._

Gabriella: (whispers) Oh my God…

_Gabriella hangs up phone_

**If you were alone…**

_Gabriella pacing back in forth in the living room_

Gabriella: I'm okay…everything is fine..

**Helpless…?**

_Gabriella backs up slowly away from a figure_

**You experience the wrath on a fatal Friday…**

_Gabriella turns slowly around, as a figure appears, she screams._

**Coming Soon.**

A/N: Please review! I have the first chapter written, so maybe I'll post tonight if I get a decent amount of reviews! So, please review! Thanks!


	2. 6:30 PM Arrival

A/N: Something I thought of while watching when a stranger calls. It's going to be a lot different, actually, because she's not really babysitting anyone, and she's not in a house that is practically cut off from civilization, like in the movie. Honestly, did you see that house? It was in the middle of no where in the mountains! Anyway, enough of that. Here's chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

"Mom, I really don't see why I have to come with you. I mean all you're going to do is go out with Aunt Marcy and Uncle Jerry, and then leave me alone in their house until you come back. Why can't I just stay here with one of my friends or something?" Gabriella asked her mom as they got in the car.

Ms. Montez sighed as she revved up the engine. "You know why, Gabriella. That grade on your English test was the last straw. What is up with you and your grades lately is beyond me, but until you get them up again, you're grounded. And you know I don't trust you alone in our house. Remember last time? You had people over without my consent?" she asked.

Gabriella sighed and sat back in her seat. True, her grades have gone down, but that was only because musical practice had begun to run late, sometimes far into the evening. This left Gabriella with very little study time, with the results of her poor grades. Her mother excused her the first couple of times, but lately she was getting tired of it. Gabriella looked out the window, watching all the houses and trees pass as the car continued to move down the streets.

Ms. Montez looked over at her daughter. Her head was against the glass, gazing out the window with a depressed look on her face. Ms. Montez sighed and continued to drive down the street. "I know you're upset, Gabriella, but you need to learn responsibility. If you knew you had musical practice, you should have studied beforehand. You need to learn how to plan things out," Ms. Montez said to break the silence between them.

Gabriella picked her head up from the window and looked at her mother. "Mom, practice starts right after school, and goes until whenever Ms. Darbus said we've had enough. You know I would've studied if I could," she replied.

"Well, just get your grades up, and then you can do whatever you want. But for tonight you're just going to have to deal with it," Ms. Montez retorted as they started to drive on the highway.

Gabriella looked down at her lap. She was supposed to hang out with Taylor and Sharpay, and then they were going to meet up with the guys later that night. She picked her head up and sighed, she knew those plans were gone. Now, she was going to her aunt and uncle's house with her mother. Her Aunt Marcy just announced she was pregnant with her first child, and Gabriella's mother offered to take them out to eat at a _very _fancy restaurant. She was going to have to spend the time in her uncle's house alone until they got back. Her mother didn't trust her in their house alone, afraid that Gabriella would throw a party. Ms. Montez was more content with her child staying at their aunt's house; forty-five minutes away from her friends. Gabriella slid down in her seat, taking out her iPod out of her purse to listen to. She clicked it on and started to listen to music while resuming to looking out the car window.

Ms. Montez pulled up the car to a rather large house, with two stories and an attic. Gabriella gazed up at the house in shock, surprised at how big it was. It was a very nice; it was big and was very spacious. Her aunt and uncle had moved in a couple weeks ago; they needed more space for the upcoming baby. Ms. Montez shut off the engine and turned to Gabriella.

"Surprised, huh?" she asked.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from the beautiful house in front of her and shifted her gaze on her mother. She nodded deeply with her mouth wide open. Ms. Montez chuckled.

"Come on Gabi, let's not keep them waiting. My reservations are at seven and I don't want the restaurant to give them to someone else," she said nudging her daughter out of her trance.

Gabriella gathered her things and put them in her purse before getting up and out of the car. She shut the door, and began to follow her mother out to the walkway beside the long concrete-pavers that were the driveway. Gabriella looked around, and saw that the house was placed in a very quiet neighborhood, their house was the last one on the block, and was on what seemed like a bay. There were other houses; but it seemed there were only about five on this block. When Ms. Montez reached the front door, she rang the bell. She then turned to Gabriella and looked her over.

"Fix your shirt," she mumbled.

Gabriella looked down and saw that her shirt was ruffled at the end. She rolled her eyes and flattened it. As she looked up she saw the door open and her Aunt Marcy with a huge grin on her face. Aunt Marcy was a good looking lady; she had long flowing red hair that was curly. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and she almost always had a smile on her face.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed when she saw us. She then ushered Ms. Montez and Gabriella inside the house. After she shut the door she turned and looked at Gabriella.

"Look at you! All grown up! I felt like I haven't seen you in forever. So, how's the love life? I bet guys are all over you," she asked with a welcoming smile, while holding Gabriella's arms out, looking her over.

Gabriella chuckled as Aunt Marcy let her hands drop back to her side. She was about to answer when her mother interrupted her.

"One guy is after her, that's for sure," Ms. Montez interjected with a smile.

"Mom! I told you, me and Troy are just friends!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at her mom, sending her a glare.

Ms. Montez rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say, dear," she replied.

Aunt Marcy took interest in this subject, however. "Oh, who is this 'Troy'?" she asked with a hint of exhilaration on her face. Aunt Marcy and Gabriella were always close, but rarely got to see each other.

Gabriella smiled widely as she began. "Well, he's really just my friend, although-" she started but was again interrupted by her mother.

"Marcy, can't you ask her that later? We're going to be late for our reservations," she said, checking her watch.

Marcy nodded and winked at Gabriella. "We'll talk about this boy later," she whispered with a bright smile. "Well, since you're going to have this house to yourself for awhile, I'll give you a tour," she said while gesturing her hand to the rest of the house.

Gabriella smiled as she followed her aunt throughout their long and vast hallways.

"This place is huge," she muttered as she entered the kitchen. Aunt Marcy turned around and grinned.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Well that's because, and don't tell your mother this, but I'm actually having twins. I'm telling her later tonight, over dinner," she said excited.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Aunt Marcy, that's great!" she said happily, giving her aunt a hug.

When they pulled away, Gabriella saw her uncle walk in the room. Her uncle was a tall man, with black hair and cerulean blue eyes. When he spotted Gabriella, he smiled.

"Hey Gabs," he said walking up to her and giving her a hug. They broke apart and then he turned to his wife. "Did you tell her about the security system?" he asked, grabbing the keys off the counter.

Aunt Marcy snapped her fingers and turned to Gabriella. "Yes, the security system. Come with me. Now, the security system is quite simple, you just enter the correct code and then it's set. Let me give it to you," she explained as she walked back towards the front of the house. She then wrote it on a piece of paper, and handed it to Gabriella. She took it and read the numbers 8195.

"Okay, got it. Have fun at dinner," Gabriella grinned at her mom, aunt and uncle.

Aunt Marcy and Uncle Jerry smiled widely as they opened the front door. Ms. Montez then turned to Gabriella.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" she asked, walking backwards towards the door.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and held the paper with the code in her hand. "Yes, mom, I'll be fine. I'll call if anything is wrong," she replied.

Ms. Montez smiled, hugged her daughter and walked out the door. Gabriella sighed as she shut the front door and locking it. She turned around, and started to walk through the massive house she now had all to herself. She then grabbed her bag and took out her algebra book.

"Better start studying if I want to be ungrounded," she mumbled to herself as she flipped to random page and started to read.

A/N: There's the first chapter…and all the drama and suspense will start in the next chapter. Hehe. Oh, and there's a photograph of the house on my profile. Please review! I'll update later if I get a decent amount! Thanks!


End file.
